Remember
by Origami Lotus
Summary: Allen otherwisly know as the school "Freak" was saved from bulling by Lavi. After being dragged into hanging out with him, Kanda, and Lenalee how will Allens and Lavis life change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi its Origami Lotus back for a second fanfic ^_^ this time its a multi-chapter fic. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own D. gray-man**

-Lavi's POV-

Currently I was wandering the halls of the high school. It was lunch time so I should be meeting up with Kanda and Lenalee on the roof to eat lunch, but I was still too board. So here I am, wandering the halls looking for something fun to do. Suddenly something white black and…red? Ran past me fallowed by a couple jocks. I ran after them to see what was happening. I saw the jocks crowd around a kid with white hair. He had a scar running down his left eye with a star at the top; he also had on black slacks, brown boots, a white dress shirt, and a red ribbon. _That must have been the red I saw!_ I thought. As I walk closer I notice he has shaggy hair probably from not cutting it often or from cutting it himself. It hit me; this must be Allen Walker, other wisely known as the school freak. I ran up to the small group.

"Hey guys leave him alone why don't'cha!"

"Watch who you're talking to- oh! Lavi sorry where we bothering you? We'll take the brat somewhere else."

"No. Leave him be." I glare the jocks left and I help him up. "Hey you ok Allen?" He looked taken aback.

"H-How do you know my name?"

"It's easy not many people wear suits and bleach their hair."

"It's natural…We'll thank you Mr. Bookman but I must be going."

"Wow, you know my name?" I smile cheesaly.

"It would be weird if I didn't. You're one of the most popular guys in school." Allen deadpanned.

"Aw! Thanks come on lil' buddy lets go get lunch! You can hang out with me and my friends!" I reach for his left hand but he reached it back. I notice that he's wearing gloves. I took his right arm and dragged him off to the roof. We reached the roof and Lenalee had already laid out the food and she and Kanda were eating.

"Lavi! Where have you been?" I smile and pull Allen from behind me.

"I asked Allen here to join us."

"The freak?"

"Kanda!" Lenalee was scowling at Kanda, then she turns to Allen and smiles, "I'm sorry about Kanda Allen My name is-"

"Miss Lenalee Lee, Komui talks about you in class."

"Oh! What period do you have?"

"I'm in yours, Kanda's and Lavi's class." Lenalee blinks.

"R-Really? I never noticed I'm sorry."

Allen started shaking his head, "It's alright I sit in the back I'm also in yours-"He points to me, "- and Kanda's art class."

"Hold on! I'm shore we would've noticed you were in our class."

"Like I said, I sit in the back. You almost covered me in paint when you were aiming foe Kanda. Can I go now?"

"Nope! We're your new friend!" I hug him and he freezes, "Today's Friday so we'll go to the mall and get you some new clothes!" I fist pump the air.

"I don't need new clothes, I don't have any money either…" he mumbled the last part.

"Don't worry about it lil' buddy we'll pay for 'em for ya." The bell rang and Allen ran like a bat out of hell.

We walk into our chemistry class and see Allen talking to Komui.

"Komui I'm sorry, I couldn't come in at lunch I was-"He saw us and his eye start to widen, "Komui it's them! They're the ones who kidnapped me at lunch and are planning to after school as well!" Komui began to grow angry. Crap, Komui's Gonna kill him for going to three mall with Lenalee! Komui turns and glares at … me?

"Lavi see me after class." He turns to Allen and smiles "Here's your packet for the day you can sit in the back if you so wish." He hands Allen the packet.

"Thank you," Allen bows and takes the packet and walks to the back of the room. He was tripped half way to the back of the room and _he _was the one who apologized. At the end of class I was about to walk over to Allen but Komui stops me. I saw Allen run out of the room and Kanda and Lenalee waiting outside for me.

"Now Lavi why are you bothering Allen?"

"I'm not bothering him he's our new friend!"

"Lavi please don't push him he's had a hard life."

Alright." I left and Kanda and I left for art after saying bye to Lena. When we entered I saw Allen working with contour crayon. I looked at the picture. It was a picture of Allen looking into a mirror, but his reflection there was a creepy eyeless shadow looming behind him threatening to consume him. I looked into the picture and saw that that the Allen in the picture's eyes was filled with fear and sadness. Allen turned to see ne staring. He closed his art pad. A student walked into the class and handed Tiedoll a note.

"Allen! Komui wishes to see you." Allen got up and put his notepad away and left.

"Tiedoll, I have to go to the bathroom!" I ran out of the room and follow Allen. When he walks into Komui's room I put my ear to the door.

"Komui, you wished to see me?"

"Ah yes. I wanted to see if you were alright."

"…I-I'm alright…"

"Allen."

"I haven't been injured recently. If that's what you were curious about." Injured?

"-Allen, you should call-"

"No! No. Please. It isn't so bad; I just… don't want to go back into the system." I heard the sound of paper rustling.

"Fine but I will have to talk to him eventually."

"Please don't, it will only make him angrier." Komui sighed.

"Alright, here it's some lasagna Lenalee made last night. Remember this is for you, not Cross."

"Yes Komui. I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you." I heard the sound of the chair moving and began to panic.

"Allen, before you go, please. I'm always here if you wish to talk."

"I understand."

"Ah, also, don't worry about the mall I will be the chaperone."

"Thank you Komui" I heard footsteps and I ran back to art class.

Class ended and I dragged Allen toads Komui's car. Kanda and Lenalee were fallowing behind. It ended with Kanda, Allen, and I in the back. We arrived at the mall and Allen ran out of the car but Kanda grabbed the back of his jacket. Lenalee then grabbed his arm and dragged him into the mall.

"Let's get you a hair cut first then get some shirts, and OH shoes! You need shoes!" I laughed and walked next to Komui.

"Wow! I'm surprised you're not freaking out about Lenalee being so close to a guy." I laughed again and Komui smiled sadly.

"I don't have to worry about that with Allen, right now he's terrified."

"Huh?"

"Allen's terrified of physical contact." We entered the hair salon to see Lenalee ordering the stylists how she wanted Allen's hair cut. Allen went rigid as they neared him with the scissors. When they were done I pulled Allen away.

"Hey Allen, we won't drag you to all the stores if you come voluntarily ok?" Allen nodded, "Ok! Off to-"I turned to Allen.

"The kids section." Kanda suggested.

"I'm fifteen, not a kid!"

"Che," After a few hours of shopping we ended the day in the food court. I looked over what Allen had gotten over in my head. A Jacket and some long sleeve shirts- no short sleeves- jeans and some converse. Allen was adamant about no short sleeves and refused to take off his gloves, so we got him a pair of leather ones in each color they came in.

"Um Lavi?"

"Ya lil'buddy?"

"What time is it?" I looked at my watch.

"Little after five O'clock," Allen dropped his burger and his eyes filled with fear. He began to shake Komui ran to his side.

"What time did he say you had to be home by?"

"Five O'clock sharp but-but it will take fifteen minutes to get there I don't want to go home but that will make him angrier." Allen was close to hysterics.

"Lil'buddy?"

"Allen, well drive you home ok?" Allen shakily nodded. We carried his bags to the car. The car ride was long, and tension filled the car as Lenalee and I tried to calm Allen down. Kanda refrained from calling Allen Moyashi or freak. We arrived at a small house and Allen got out. He carried his bags of clothes to the door. Komui backed the car so it was hidden behind a bush. "We'll wait to see if he gets in safe-" just then the door to the house opens and a man in a black long coat walked out; he had firery long red hair and half a mask on his face. He was holding a full glass of wine in his hand as well.

"Your late," the man grumbles.

"I-I'm truly sorry M-Master."

"Master? Why would Allen call him that?"

Komui grimaced, "He adopted Allen as an Apprentice." We looked back to Allen.

"If you were truly sorry you'd of been here on time!" The man punched Allen in the face.

"Cross please stop!" Allen begged, tears filled his eyes.

"Who said you had the right to say my name? You're just a freak and monster!" Cross kicked Allen in the stomach. He seemed to notice the bags of clothing for the first time. "You were late because you were spending my money on crap?"

"No sir my friends bought them for me."

"Friends? What friends? You don't have any!" Cross threw his glass at Allen and it hit him in the head as he tried to stand back up. Cross then punched him in the stomach, Allen fell to the ground again but didn't get back up. During this whole exchange Komui and Lenalee were trying to hold Kanda and I back, but when Allen didn't get up and Cross looked like he was going to hurt him again they let go. Kanda and I jumped out of the car and ran to Allen's side. Kanda pulled Mugan and pointed it at Crosses neck. I went to Allen's side, Lenalee checked his vitals and Komui walked up to Cross.

"Cross Marion that is enough! We will be taking Allen into our care."

"Good riddance! Take all his crap with you too though."

"L-Lavi? I thought you guys left already."

"No we stayed; we're taking you away from here."

"No...No I… No want go back into system!"

"Don't worry we won't let you," I carried him over to the car; I now knew what system he had been talking about with Komui. I laid him in the back of the car and went with Kanda to get Allen's things from his room, Lenalee and Komui got his new clothes from the front lawn. Cross gave us a garbage bag for Allen's old things. Everything Allen owned including a locked box in the bottom of his closet only filled one bag. When we got into the car Allen was looking pale. "Komui I'll call gramps so he can look at Allen and see how bad his condition is."

**Sooo what do you think? sorry if there were some spelling errors...oh! And sorry for making Cross hurt Allen so much. When I was writing it I choked up a bit :'-( *tear***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi It's Origami Lotus I want to thank everyone who story alerted, favorite, and reviewed chapter one! when I woke up this afternoon and saw my email I was so happy. So thank you to all of you and here's chapter Two hope you guys like it**

**Disclaimer : still don't own D. gray-man **

* * *

><p>We had put Allen in Komui's guest bedroom. Bookmen was in looking at how bad Allen's injuries were. He had been with him for half an hour. We all sat in the kitchen waiting.<p>

"That's not fair! He gets bullied at school and at home? He doesn't even have friends!"

"He has us Lena," I turned to Komui and my gaze hardened, "So you knew and didn't call the authorities?"

"I couldn't, he was bullied at school so he could blame the injuries on that. Also he would end up being moved around continuously until he was old enough to leave the system."

"So you tried to help him anyway you could? Is that why you always gave him leftovers?"

"Yes… Cross never has food in the house, he always spends every penny on alcohol."

"Is that why we never have leftovers?" Lenalee asked as she got a glass of water. Komui nodded solemnly.

"Yes my sweet Lenalee…"

"Brother, you could have told me, I would have made some fresh food for him."

"Lenalee he's a guy, no matter how bad the situation gets we still have our pride." Kanda answered. Bookmen walked down the stairs and sat down.

"How is he Bookmen?" Komui asks.

"He has received many lacerations on his head from the broken glass, I stitched up what needed stitches. Also he has large bruses. He has old and new scars covering most of his chest. He has two maybe three broken ribs. His left arm is deformed. It appears to have been a patchy red at one point but was burnt in an alcohol fire so that now it is a smooth pitch black. He actually has a tattoo at the top to make the rest of his arm look like a tattoo. If I had to guess I would assume Cross made him get it." Bookmen looked at the stairs that led to the second floor. "He will probably wake up in the morning."

"Komui can we stay over?" I asked.

"Bookmen?" Bookmen shrugged.

"Very well, good evening." I raised my hand in the air.

"I call staying with Allen!" I ran up the stairs and into the guest room. I gasp when I saw Allen covered in bandages. I sat on the ground near the wall and looked out the window letting my mask fall. Around Kanda, Lenalee, Komui, and now Allen my happiness wasn't a mask. It pained me to see what Allen had to live though on a regular basis, I sighed as I ran a hand though my hair.

-Four hours later-

I heard Allen start tossing and turning, I ran to his side and shook him awake. Allen's eyes showed raw fear; he began to back away to the corner of the bed.

"Please no don't hurt me M-Master I'm sor-" I slapped him. I feel like shit but it broke him out of his hysterics,

"Hey Allen do you know who I am?"

"La-Lavi? Where am I?"

"Your at Komui's house we have all your stuff, you're not going back to Crosses ever again…Your safe." Allen fell into my arms and broke down into tears. He started sobbing loudly and Lenalee and Komui ran in, Kanda fallowed close behind with Mugan drawn. Komui ran to Allen's and my side.

"What happened?"

"I said he was safe and he broke down."

"As long as I've known Allen he has never cried." After twenty minutes Allen fell back asleep, but he was still crying.

I woke up early the next morning to see Allen putting on- or attempting to put on a shirt.

I grabbed his pajama shirt and put it on his shoulders. "You shouldn't move too much you have three broken ribs." Allen looked down at the bandages then his left arm and quickly hid it. Don't worry we won't shun you for your arm," I smiled a crooked smile, "Actually I think your arm is pretty awesome." I help Allen down the stairs to the kitchen. Lenalee had already made a feast for breakfast. She looked up to see Allen and gasps, he hid his arm.

"Allen all those scar!" Allen looked taken aback but recovered, that is until Komui walked in.

"Allen! All those scars did Cross cause all of them?" Allen looked at the ground. "…Alright you don't have to answer, just, let's sit and eat. You can tell s when you're ready to talk." Allen nodded and took a small piece of bacon. "Allen..? You can eat more its ok."

"Ya of course! What you don't like my cooking?" Lenalee asks as she puts her hands on her hips.

Allen's eyes widen and he shakes his head furiously.

"No! No! Miss Lenalee you're cooking is delicious!" Lenalee smiles and piles his plate.

"Good than eat." Allen began eating as did we and then Allen winced. "Allen?" I look to Allen to see him holding his side.

"You ok?"

"Ya my ribs hurt that's all."

"Che Moyashi… When you're healed I'll teach you self defense." Allen blinked.

"I know self defense."

"Then-"

"Master taught me."

"Che all because you got beaten up doesn't mean you're training!"

"I choice not to defend myself."

"_Why?"_ We all ask.

"If I dodge he will beat me more for using something he taught me." Allen looked at his hands. "I'm ganna go clean up now if you are all done?"

"Che Moyashi don't just ignore-" Kanda grabbed Allen's shoulder- left actually- and then Allen flipped him. We all stare wide eyed at Allen including Kanda.

"I-I'm sorry Kanda I'm so sorry!" Kanda stood up shock still evident on his face and turned towrds Allen.

Kanda smirks, "So you're not entirely useless after all?"

* * *

><p>The weekend started and ended quickly. Before we knew it, it was Monday. I went to go get Allen since Kanda and I stayed the whole weekend. When I walked in Allen was wearing black skinny jeans, cargo boots, and a red graphic tee over a long sleeve black shirt and matching black leather gloves.<p>

"Wow! Hey where did ya get the boots?"

"I already owned them."

"Oh cool! Ready for school?" Allen looked sadly at his hands. "Hey don't worry you're with us now and not dressed like someone from the nineteenth century. So~ people will see you more like the hot guy you are." I hug him.

"Lavi please release me." Allen says calmly. I let go and notice he was shaking slightly.

"Ah man I'm sorry I forgot," I rub the back of my neck and laugh nervously.

"It's ok I'm fine let's just go."

* * *

><p>We all got out of the car and Allen left to go to his class when he noticed all the stares. I listen and watch as Allen ignores the stares and whispers.<p>

_"Is that the freak?"_

_"Seams Lavi got a new pet."_

_"The freak looks… hot!"_

_"He cleans up good."_

A jock pushes Allen over and I run over to him. "Hey you ok lil'buddy?" Allen nods. He gets up and dusts off his outfit. A group of girls ran up to us.

"Lavi you know the freak?" I try my hardest to keep the smile on my face but it's strained.

"Yes, but he's not a freak his name's Allen." I turned to Allen, "Say hi Allen."

Allen bows, "Good day ladies," Allen replies nervously. My eyes widen, he dresses in old clothing, and he's polite-

"Your British?" Allen falls over.

"Yes I'm British." He slowly gets up and I can see the beginning of an eye twitch form.

"Wow I just noticed the accent, it's awesome!"

"Well that's bloody great thank you. I need to get to class now. Good by ladies." Allen nods his head like he was bowing and turns the corner, disappearing from view.

* * *

><p>I left my classroom to head for lunch and see Allen being surrounded by girls. I laughed at the look of shock on his face, but stopped when I saw he wasn't frozen in shock but in fear. I run over but Kanda walks past and all the girl dissipate. Only after Allen calmed down did I realize I had felt a strange emotion when I had seen him surrounded by all those girls. <em>Envy…<em> Was it envy that Allen was surrounded by the girls, or because I was envois that the girls were near Allen? I shook those thoughts out of my head. I saw Allen start heading over to the science wing out of the corner of my eye. "Hey Al where ya headed?"

"Komui's I usually eat with him." Allen pointes to Komui's classroom.

"Oh I told him you'd be eating with us, you still have the lunch Komui packed you right?" Allen nods slowly, "Then let's go!" I fist pump the air and we run passed the crowds of students to catch up with Kanda.

"How is it that it seams theres always a bubble surrounding Kanda?"

"Oh Kanda's death glare. Girls still love him, but they are also scared of him. They choose to stay away, so~ were always safe when near Kanda." I suddenly felt a death aura aimed at me, I laugh nervously. "Well from the girls at least," The aura dissipates when Lenalee hits Kanda in the head.

"Come on time for lunch!"

* * *

><p>We walk into Komui's classroom and Allen gets his usual packet. He walks to the back of the room and sits down. A cheerleader walks up to him and sits down next to him; she has spiky blue hair, and seven stigma tattooed on her forehead. I watch as she tries to flirt with him but laugh when Allen doesn't get that she was flirting. I sit down next to Kanda and write down the homework.<p>

"I like my seat here."

"But I want you to sit near me though."

"Please let go of me," Allen asks in an eerily calm voice. Komui runs passed us.

"Road please sit down in _your_ seat." He orders seriously. I sigh; class went by slowly as we took notes on solubility. I occasionally looked back to Allen who was concentrating on the packet Komui had given him. I snuck over to were Allen was sitting and sat across from him.

"Hey," I whisper, "Lil'buddy what 'cha workin' on?"

"A packet."

"Why does Komui always give you a packet before class?"

"It's a slide show then worksheets."

"Why not just do what the rest of class does?"

"I'm working on physics." Allen deadpans. "When hiding from Cross I used to hide in the library. I began studying different things so Komui started teaching me physics. He asked the school, and they allowed me to stay in Komui's class to cut down on bullying."

"Ah ok, I'm ganna go back now," just then the bell rang. I grab my bag and Kanda Allen and I headed for art. When we walk in Allen walks over and gets his work. He sits in the back and opens his art pad. We get are's and I sit next to Allen, Kanda sits on the other side. I get to work on finishing my picture; it was of a hammer with symbols floating around it and a serpent shooting out of it made of flames. I look over to Allen's to see him starting to add more detail to the shadow. He was adding bat like wings and the shadow seemed to have and aura around it. Allen gets up and leaves to go to the bathroom. When he leaves I start looking through his art pad. One was of Allen in a white sleeveless like outfit, his eyes were full of despair and his left arm was covered in what seemed to be seals. His wrists were covered in three floating seals and there was the same shadow but it seemed to float more ominously behind Allen. I turned the page and saw Allen standing in his old outfit , the shadow overlapping him, flipped though the book each picture showed more and more of the shadow covering Allen's form. I notice that Allen had started from the end of the book forward so I flipped to the last page. I dropped the art pad and stared wide eyed at it. The last page was of Allen lying on the ground of a battle field; covered in blood a weird guy in the shape of a marshmallow with a wide grin and a top hat lay next to him slowly fading away. Allen's hair seamed to, from under the blood, be turning brown. His left arm was gone and Allen held a sword in his right hand that was reverse colors of the sword that the marshmallow had.

"_Millennium Earl"_

What?

_"Allen!" I ran to Allen's side, the Earl was dead, "Allen hold on! Help!" I scream tear cascading down my face mixing with blood. _

"-vi … Lavi!" I opened my eyes to see Kanda holding me. I stand up and put the pad back on its stand, then turn it to the page Allen was working on. "What happened?"

Allen walked in and I stare into his eyes, "I don't know." I think back to when I was younger I use to have dreams of a life in an order, fighting these monsters-

"_Akuma"_

-I had and eye patch and was friends with other soldiers-

"_Exorcists"_

-and scientists. When I look back on it everyone in that order I met later in life. I remember dreaming of a boy with white hair and a scar… It was Allen! I wondered why he looks so familiar, especially the red ribbon.

"_Allen Walker, Destroyer of Time, I don't have a name but you may call me Bookmen." Bookmen greeted a boy covered in gauze and bandages. Most covered his left eye. _

_"_-vi…Lavi, LAVI!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Allen looking worried. "Are you alright? You just went into a daze. The bell rang a couple of minutes ago."

I shook my head to rid them of the strange, memory? "Ya I'm fine, I need to talk to Komui."

**So~ What did you think? Again sorry if there was any spelling or grammar errors. Thank you again to all who Reviewed, Story alerted, and Favorited the fanfic, you guys made my day ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup peeps! It's me Origami Lotus back with the third chapter! Sorry if this chapter seams rushed.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly yet again I still don't own D. Gray-Man. **

**Warning: yes there is a warning this time ^_^ The warning is that there is actually plot in this chapter…I know right who'd a thought? Hope ya like this chapter!**

I run out of the room and towards Komui's classroom, he hadn't left yet. I see Kanda and hide, I listen to their conversation.

"He saw one of Moyashi's pictures and passed out. I think it triggered a memory."

"So Lavi's beginning to wake up..? Alright what about Allen?"  
>"No it seems the pictures are just coming from his subconcience. He may not wake up. Remember his death was the most gruesome out of all of ours." <em>Memories? Wake up? <em>What are they talking about? A shadow covers me. I look up to see Allen, 'Death was most gruesome.' I pull Allen down and put a finger to my lips to symbolize 'stay quit'. I hide the sadness I'm feeling for Allen behind my mask. "Komui, why didn't you tell us earlier about Cross?"

"Cross hasn't woken up yet, and probably won't. Plus Allen was adamant about not imposing on anyone, and since he doesn't remember I couldn't ask him to stay with us."

"Che well at least Lavi got Moyashi out of being bullied, Lenalee was close to killing all of the jocks. Che so was I actually." I looked over to Allen who was listening to a CD on one of those old portable CD players.

"Yes it's not fair he has to deal with all of this. I wanted to help him even though he doesn't remember so I always gave him food, and when I could, kept him from being beaten by bullies." "Che it appears things haven't changed all that much from the passed… Including his curse, what happened?"

"I asked Allen, he said he woke up one day from a nightmare of some metal skeleton and a grave yard with a rotting tree, to see his hair was white and he had a gash on his face."

* * *

><p>The car ride was long and quit. I mull over all the things I had found out. When we got to Komui's and Lenalee's house I ran to the pile of books the old panda left me. One was on reincarnations I sat on the coach and began reading.<p>

-Komui's POV-

I watch as Lavi began to read the book on reincarnation as Lenalee smiles. "He is waking up isn't he," I nod. Allen was listening to old CD's while working on his physics homework. Lenalee looks sadly to Allen, "I hope he wakes up as well." Allen sneezed as did Lavi. By the time it was dinner Allen had crashed at the kitchen table and Lavi was absorbed in the book. I walk up to him and _mistakenly_ drop a marker on him. Lavi picks up the marker and I could see the gears turning in his head as a mischievious glint appeared in his eyes. He walks up to Allen and sees that he was asleep and began to doodle on his face. Allen wakes up when he smells the food and dug in, Lenalee was looking happy at the sight of Lavi used to do as did I. It felt nostalgic.

-Lavi's POV-

I tried to hold back my laughter as I liked at my handy work. Suddenly I feel a sense of dajavo. Allen got up to go to the bathroom. Seconds later he runs out his face covered in water since he had washed off the marker.

"Lavi not funny! What are you planning on doing next braid Kanda's hair?" I start laughing my head off and miss the knowing look that passes between Kanda Lenalee and Komui. After dinner I went back to the guest room that was now Allen's. Kanda and I were staying here for a while because Kanda didn't want to see Tiedoll and gramps was on a business trip. I go back to reading the book. Halfway through the book something falls out of it. I pick it up, it was an eye patch, but it looked so much like the eye patch from my dreams. The one I used to wear, if this book was correct, in my pasted life. This was my eye patch! Funny, everything began to change since I met Allen, to think it's only been four days! Allen walks in and trips, I catch him, and notice that he still has some of the marker on his face.

"Hey Allen come sit down you still have some of the marker on your face." I pick up a shirt and grab a bottle of water, I poor some on the shirt and wipe off the bit of marker Allen had missed.

"Ya know that wasn't very funny Lavi." He pouts and I chuckle.

"Gomen," I stop, _why did I answer in Japanese?_ "I mean I'm sorry," Allen shrugs.

"It's ok, I'm ganna go to sleep, night."

"Night… Hey Allen?" I think of the pictures and the conversation between Komui and Kanda.

"Ya Lavi?" I shake my head.

"…Nothing…"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, night Al."

"Night."

* * *

><p>The whole night memories passed before my eyes as I slept, I tried not to scream as I felt my head close to exploding as it was filled with memories of the pasted. Allen's and mine fist kiss. Lying on the roof staring up at the stars. Watching Allen eating piles of food three times bigger than him in seconds. Mission, Innocence, Akuma, the Noah, the Earl… The final battle… Allen dying as his curse was lifted. The Akuma all disappearing and the last of Allen's curse letting everyone see all the souls being set free. I woke up covered in a cold sweat. Grabbing a change of clothes, I head to the bathroom. After my shower I dress and look in the mirror, it didn't look right. I walk back to the room and grab my eye patch. As I put it on I smile. Now I look better, just the way I used to. I got back into the spare cot Komui left for me. I look over to see Allen in the other bed still sleeping. I get up and brush some of his feathery locks off of his face, I look sadly at him. It pains me that he hadn't woken yet. I want so much to kiss him and tell him I missed him but without his memories he would think me quit strange and possible be scared of me. I go back over to my bed and fall back asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up early and walk down to the kitchen; I fix my eye patch and enter the room.<p>

"Hey La…vi?" Lenalee drops the pan and stares at me her eyes wide. "Lavi?"

"The one and only Lena-Lady tis' the smexy me in person. The former Bookmen apprentice." I smile proudly. Lenalee glomps me and begins to cry. Komui and Kanda flew down the stares and I turn to Komui. "Sup Chief."

"Brother it's Lavi he remembers!" Komui walks over to me skeptically.

"How much do you remember?" My smile faltered.

"Everything, I was a former Bookmen till I told Bookmen I wanted to stay at the Order… Also I remember… Allen's death." My voice cracked on the word 'death'.

"I died?" We turn to see Allen at the stairs. "Oh Lavi! What happened to your eye?" Everyone turns and stares at me. I put my hands up defensively.

"What? I don't feel right without it!" Allen looks to me and touches the eye patch sadly.

"It looks so familiar but I can't place where I've seen it…" I look hopefully into Allen's eyes, Kanda steps forward.

"Che… Moyashi go get changed and brush that birds nest you call hair." Allen ran back upstairs with a quick 'Sorry'. I fall to my knees, Komui and Lenalee sat beside me. I looked at my hands.

"I forgot him. H-How could I? I-I called him a freak and… I promised to protect him and look what happened!"

"Lavi… We woke up a couple of years ago; it's not your fault."

"I overheard you conversation," I look from Komui to Kanda, "He may not wake up…" Lenalee hugs me.

"Remember when he died he was injured so badly that it could have injured his memory as well so yes, he may not wake up…but! We thought you wouldn't wake up but you did!"

"Lenalee's right! Plus the pictures Allen's drawn and that he recognized your eye patch is a hint that he's there! We just need to give him a few hints."

"So, like give him a book on the history of the Earl and say it's a fiction book?" I ask.

"No… We don't want to push him, if we do he could go mad from the memories like Cross. So far I've asked Tiedoll, who has also woken up, to ask you all to draw or paint something you have dreamed of." My eyes widen, even though could only see one.

"So that's why Allen draws the Fourteen looming behind him… Was the fourteen killed as well?"

"All the Noah cease to be reincarnated with their powers." Allen walks down the stairs but froze when we all looked to him.

"What did you say Allen?"

"I…don't really know but when you said Fourteenth I thought of Noah and that cheerleader Road."

"R-Road?"

"Ya the girl from Chem."

"Oh… Well let's eat!" I look at the fallen pan, "Or not?"

"Oh sorry I'll make more!" Lenalee quickly got to work on cooking up more eggs and frying up some bacon. I look to Allen who was looking sadly to the food that lay forgotten on the floor. I move next to him.

"It's been more than five seconds," I whisper in his ear.

"I know!"Allen blushes slightly; "I wasn't going to eat off the floor!" he defends as he sits in a seat at the kitchen table. I could see him trying to stop the blush from showing and failed. Lenalee places down plate after plate of food. "Food!" Allen exclaims as Lenalee places a large helping in front of him. He was half way through his breakfast when he suddenly stopped. He held his stomach.

"You ok lil'buddy?" Allen mumbles something, "Huh?" I took a sip of juice.

"Ate too much," I spit out my juice in a very comical way, and stare at Allen.

"You-you ate too much? I don't believe it? It's the end of the world! Were all ganna die! It's a sign of the apoca-"

"Baka Usagi!" I faced the tip of Mugan; I look to Kanda and see him covered in orange juice. I fall to the ground rolling and laughing. Lenalee grabs both our ears and pulls us away from Allen. Komui and Allen clear the table as Lenalee lectures us.

* * *

><p>Class was relatively uneventful as I glare at Road as she tries to get near Allen and I drag him to art. During art I pretend to paint as I watch Allen start a new drawing. I recognize the drawing as a grave with a rotting tree next to it. The outline of a small boy was drawn near a headstone. I watch as Allen outlines the remains of the level zero Akuma Mana. I pick out a blood red colored pencil when he started working on the boys face.<p>

"Here," Allen looks up.

"Huh?" He looks at the pencil then me, "How did you-? Thank you."

"No prob, is it ok if I watch?"

"Um I-I guess but I don't really like showing others my pictures." Allen laughs nervously, "Th-There not the happiest."

"It's cool I think there awesome!" He shrugs and goes back to drawing his scar on the boys face and shades in the left side with the blood red to show that it wasn't a scar but a newly made gash still bleeding. When the bell rang Allen didn't seem to notice none did I. I was aware that Kanda had left and that Tiedoll was now also watching Allen work. Allen filled in part of the tree and surroundings. Slowly Allen began working on adding more detail to the boy and grave stone, I heard the door open and close and heard three sets of footsteps, but didn't care. The boy now had brown hair that appeared to slowly be turning white, and his left arm lay limp at his side. Allen seamed to begin to tear up as he worked on the grave stone. When he finished I fully took in the picture; it was Allen as a child right after his arm activated for the first time. It was when Mana had cursed him. I look to Allen and he was rubbing his left eye, he began to wobble back and forth and I caught him as he fell.

"Allen!" I move his hand and gasp as did the others who only now I fully notice. Allen's left eye was crying tears of blood. I look to the others to see Tiedoll, Komui, Lenalee, and Kanda standing there. I look out the window and see that the sun had already set. It was early spring so the days were longer. I look to Allen and see him whimpering from the pain that he was probably feeling in his eye. "Shh it's ok," I wipe the blood out of his eye with the back of my finger. Tiedoll walks over to the sink and came back with a damp paper towel. "Thank you," I wipe away the blood carefully and Allen slowly calms down.

"M-Mana, h-he… c-cursed me," a look of utter shock passes over my features. "I-I r-remember t-that night, b-but I s-swore it was a dream." Komui kneels beside us and brushes the hair out of Allen's face.

"Komui is he…waking up?" Komui looks sadly to me then back to Allen.

"I wish I knew Lavi, I really do." I look to Allen and his eyes were full of pain, I pull him closer to me. Do I really want Allen to wake up if it causes him such pain..?

**Me-So whatcha think? I would greatly apreasite review. *puppy dog face* please reve-**

***Allen walks in***

**Allen- please review if you don't I fear Kanda may kill her…**

**Me *blinks*- how the hell did you get here?**

**Allen- Kanda sent me he told me to tell you- and I quote- to "talk about your problems to some one else he's sick of hearing about it"**

**Me-…**

**Allen *waves hand in front of Origami lotus*- please review… *leaves***

**Me-…what the? WAIT HE SAID WHAT? *runs after Allen***

**Lavi*pops out of know where*- Sup Lotus-chan hopes you liked this chapter and isn't angry about the slight cliffhanger… Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lavi: Lotus-chan is currently looking for Yuu-chan so she left me in charge. *smiles goofily* oh and before I forget *reads a piece of paper* Origami Lotus does not own D. Gray-Man**

I pick Allen up and carry him to the car as he waves in and out of consciences. Komui, Lenalee, Allen and I got into Komui's car. Kanda left with Tiedoll, I lay Allen down on the back seat and support his head. I brush his hair back off his face and use a cloth to wipe the sweat off his face. _Allen… Will he really remember?_ At first I was happy, but the more I thought about it, don't I just want Allen to be happy? But won't he be happy now that he can live a normal life outside the Order?

"_Lavi… I have to keep moving forward." _

_"_"M-Mana," I turn to see Allen's beginning to open.

"Lavi were here," I look out the window to see Komui's house. Kanda and Tiedoll were standing outside with Matron. I get out and pick Allen up, she rushes to our side.

"Here give him to me," I hold Allen closer to me. "Oh! It's alright I'm a friend of Komui's."

"Matron I have my- OW!" Lenalee kicked me in the shin.

"Sorry Matron we told him on the ride back from school that you would be here to help since Allen is afraid of hospitals."

"Ah well lets go inside," Komui interrupts and ushers us in the house.

"Lena she hasn't woken up?" I whisper.

"No she has, but you don't know who will hear." Lenalee whispers back. When we got inside I went to Allen's room and lay him down on his bed. Matron walks over to Allen and takes his temperature, then checks his blood pressure. She turns to me and smiles one of her rare smiles.

"It's good to have you back Lavi."

"I smile back "It's good to be back," I look to Allen, "Will he be ok?"

She sighs, "I don't really know, he could be seeing the memories but may not wake up."

"Everyone says that! Everyone keeps telling me his memories may be gone but-"

"L-Lavi," a frail hand grabs my arm; I stare back into silver eyes. "Lavi… W-Why am I-I seeing so m-much blood and pain..? W-Why a-are there people in my memories with chains at-attaching them to these horrid monsters they look like mummies…No souls- why are they chained? Let them go there in pain!" Allen began crying tears of blood again. He clawed at his left eye. "Let them GO!"

"Allen! Listen to me, there memories you already saved them! There not in pain anymore!" I held his arms away from his face.

"Save them please, they're in pain." Allen whimpers.

"Their already saved," I whisper. Allen looks hopefully into my eyes; his left eye couldn't open because of the gashes so I could only look into his right.

"R-Really? There s-safe?" I nod, Matron Steps forward.

"Allen sweetie I need to clean your eye you injured it pretty badly."

"I-I'm fine," I squeeze Allen's blooded hands. They're still covered in his gloves. I try to pull them off but Allen pulls his hands back, "No!" I pull back his hands and take the gloves off; I look him in the eye and kiss his left hand. It pained me that Allen had his deformed arm again in this life too. Allen calms down and Matron gets to work on cleaning up the gashes. When she was done with bandaging the left side of his face in gauze, she gave him a sleeping pill and he slowly fell asleep. I leave the room and join everyone else in the kitchen. I fall into a chair and put my head in my hands. I know I had seen his arm before, but it had been before I had gotten my memories. Also Allen's still self conscious about and probably didn't remember me seeing his arm only a few days ago. _Wow only a few days ago…Seems like I've known this Allen longer. _

"Lavi? Are you going to be alright?"

"Huh? Oh ya Lenalee I'll be fine just… A lot on my mind…" I shake my head, "Allen was talking about the souls of the Akuma."

"Lavi… Tomorrow Matron will stay with Allen while we're at school."

"What? No! I'm staying home too!"

"Lavi we need to keep up appearances for now… Please?" Komui asks. I look into his eyes and see that he is just as worried about Allen as I am. He didn't won't to leave Allen side, he knew how I felt but he was more responsible than I was. Komui thought of Allen like a son to him, I found out when he almost killed me with a Sir Komin after finding out from Lenalee that Allen and I were dating.

"Fine…but I'm not happy about it." I walk out of the room and go up to Allen's room, I hear Matron, Komui, and Tiedoll talking. I knew Lenalee and Kanda were fallowing me, well Lenalee fallowing Kanda being dragged. I enter Allen's room to see he had fallen fully asleep, but he was covered in sweat and was whimpering. I see tears filling his visible closed eye and over flow as he curls into the fetal position and covers his ears with his hands. The blanket falls off of him; I sigh as I pick them up and lay them back on top of Allen. I place a cool hand on his forehead and he calms down a little. "Lenalee, I agree with you, it's not fair. He had a shitty life in the past and he has one just as bad now."

"Che." Kanda walks up to me and sits at the foot of the bed as I kneel next to Allen. "Who said life's fair..? Ya it sucks but that's life."

"Kanda!"

"No Lenalee, he's right." We sit in silence for a long time just listening to the adult's conversation. I pick up the damp cloth and was about to wash it out to put on Allen's head to cool him down and help with the headache he probably had, when Lenalee hands me an ice pack. "Thanks," I smile and lay it on his head. I sit back down with my back leaning on the side of the bed and sigh. "Hey guys, was it this painful for you when you woke up?"

"No, mine was a small headache but my memories came back slowly till one night I woke up and all my memories were back."

"Same."

"That's basically what happened to me, when I was little I used to dream of the Order all the time. Last night I had a feeling I was my reincarnation when I was reading the book. When I went to sleep images of my past flashed before my eyes. When I woke up I remembered everything." I think of school and I freeze. "Guys?"

"Ya what's wrong?"

"Homework."

"Che so?" Kanda scoffs, Lenalee's eye twitches.

"Kanda if you don't do your homework, you could fail."

"Che like I care."

"Lenalee let me try. Yuu-chan-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-Fine, Kanda if you fail you'll be held back. If you're held back then you'll have to spend another year with those, quote on quote, 'annoying fangirls'." I put air quotes up when I say 'annoying fangirls'. Kanda seemed to think about it for a minute than got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kanda mumbles something, "Huh?"

"Che, going to doing my homework." Kanda grumbles as he leaves the room. Lenalee fallows close behind. I laugh at what Kanda said; I kiss Allen on the head than leave to do my homework as well.

* * *

><p>The whole time I was working on homework I thought about Allen. Finally, I give up and go upstairs, I sit on my cot and finish my paper on good and bad behaviors for Health class. Just when I'm about to begin my Chemistry homework I hear Allen whimpering. I get up and walk over to him to see the ice pack had grown warm. I went down to get another, when a frail arm snaked around my arm. I look down to see Allen close to tears again.<p>

"What's wrong lil'buddy?" I kneel down.

"I-I'm so-sorry I-I broke o-our pro-mise." I freeze.

_"Allen wait!" I grab Allen's arm and look into his eyes. "Promise me you won't die when you face the Earl," I plead, Allen smiles. He always seems to be radiating light like a personal sun. _

"_I promise Lavi, I have to keep walking until the end so I can't die." He continues to smile as he walks onto the battle field. Yet somehow it felt like his light was already fading…_

"It's alright Allen I forgave you a long time ago… I'm just happy you could at least fulfill Mana's promise." Allen broke down in tears.

"L-Lavi I'm so confused," I hug him and hold him close.

"Shh it's ok."

"My head hurts," Allen whimpers.

"I know," I reach over and grab a sleeping pill and give and give it to Allen, "Take this," Allen takes it and quickly falls back asleep. The tears I had been holding back now fall freely.

* * *

><p>I get up to see Allen was still asleep, but now Bookmen, along with Matron were talking in whispers next to his bed. "Gramps what are you doing here?"<p>

"Ah Lavi I heard you awoke a few days ago. Do you have all your memories?"

"I think so… How's Allen?"

"Same, although he seems to be getting a worse fever." I look longingly to Allen. Matron walks over to me. "Don't worry Lavi the mediations they have now are actually at the Orders standard for medication if not greater."

"Wha- Oh! I don't doubt you can help Allen; I just am dreading leaving Allen's side. If he is waking up, then I wanted to be here to explain everything… and to say I missed him," I feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Baka Usagi! Hurry the hell up or were going to be late!"

"Kanda! Allen's resting!" I laugh as Lenalee yell for Kanda to be more quit, and run down the stairs.

"Time for school!" I fist pump the air, Lenalee giggles.

"You're in a better mood."

"Well Moyashi-chan's in good hands and the sooner I get to the school, the sooner I can leave."

"You called him 'Moyashi-chan' you haven't called him that in so long." I stop and blink.

"OMG! Your right!" I twirl in a circle; you could almost see the shojo sparkles.

Kanda walks passed us, "Che what are you, a teen girl now?"

"Nope…I'm YUUUUU!" I laugh and run out of the room, I enter the kitchen and Komui turns to us.

"Ok who gave him sugar?"

"No one did, he's hiding behind his mask." My mask falls and I soberly sit down.

"How did you know?" Lenalee sits next to me.

"Lavi your like a brother to me, how could I not know." I look to the clock and get up.

"Time for hell- I mean school."

**Me: Sup everyone Chapter 4 done! Sorry for it being shorter. Please review to let me know if you liked it!**

**Lavi: I no wanna go to school, I wanna stay with my Moyashi-chan.**

**Allen: It ALLEN Baka Usagi!**

**Me: ok? So~ please tell me what you think I'm really curios. *looks to Allen and Lavi* I'm ganna give them some time together so bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update! I blame essays and the internet hating me...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own D. Gray-Man**

I stare at the clock, only three more minutes left then I can leave this hellhole. Ok two come on two minutes.

"…vi Lavi… Mr. Bookmen do you know the answer?"

"Uh… I" I look at the book just as the bell rings; I smile and grab my stuff. "Ah the bell rang! Later teach."

"Lavi!" I cover my ears.

"Sorry can't hear you… Going ...ew…tunnel…BYE!" I run out of the class room fianally…second period. I stop running and enter second period, after this only five more classes… The rest of the day was just as slow. I couldn't consentrate on anything that was happening in Calculus or what happened in English and gym. All I know is that when I got to fifth period, a group of girls surrounded me asking if I was ok, which of coarse I lied and said I was fine. I look out the window the whole fifth period. When the bell rings I run to Komui's, I arrive to find Lenalee and Kanda standing outside as well. All of us walk inside and Komui is sitting at his desk, drinking coffee, and playing with a remote.

"Brother tell me you didn't make another Sir Komlin," Komui looks up.

"Huh? Oh no, it's the remote to the TV, I couldn't concentrate on making a lesson plan, so I set up a Bill Nye the science guy video."

"Worried about Allen?" I guess.

"Yes"

"Same"

"Me too"

"Che" For Kanda that meant 'me two'. We sit in silence and eat our lunches. After what seemed like forever the bell rang. A group of girls enter and we hear part of their conversation as we went to sit down.

"Man I can't believe Allen's sick; I wanted to see if he's sit with me."

"He always sits alone in the back."

"Did he move?"

"I dought it, I hope he feels better if he's sick."

"So do we" I say under my breath, as I sit next to Kanda, Komui starts the video and when the light went out, so do I.

000

"agi. Baka Usagi wake up!" I shoot out of my seat and Kanda steps back just missing being hit. I grab my bag and we head to Tiedoll's room. Funny that in this life he was an Art teacher. It fit him well.

"Hey Yuu-chan, where Lena?"

"Don't call me that! And she went to her class." We walk in and sit down, Tiedoll walks over to us and smile.

"Good afternoon Lavi, Yuu-kun."

"Che don't call me that" Kanda growls.

"Afternoon Tiedoll" Tiedoll turns to meet the rest of the class.

"Alright class today we are going to start something new. I want you to make a portrait of a friend." I got up and get all the supplies I'll need, after sitting back down I get to work on starting to draw the shape of the head. I add more detail to the picture and by the end of class it started to look like Allen.

000

I throw open the door to Komui's house. "'Lucy I'm home~'"

"Allen please it's just us Open the door!"

"Walker your sick you will get worse if you don't open the door." I run up the stairs to see Matron and Bookmen standing outside Allen's room, the door closed and presuming locked.

"What happened?"

"It appears Walker maybe rejecting his memories and it's killing him." I turn to the door and put my hands on the door while leaning my head against it.

"Allen? Can you hear me? It's Lavi"

"L-Lavi?"

"Ya… It's me lil'buddy, could you open the door please?"

"N-No not until you tell me where I am! I don't remember going on a mission."

"Al your at Komui's house… The war ended over two hundred years ago…"

"No if that's true we would be dead."

"…Al you did die, you were reiencarnated, so was everyone else including me. You're waking up right now that's all." I hear a click and the door opens slightly, I can see Allen with bruzes under his eyes. "Hey"

"Lavi I can remember small things from dreams…but there not dreams are they..?"

"No there memories, why don't you go clean up and let Matron clean up your eye and we'll sit down with everyone and explain what's going on K?"

"Alright." Allen opens the door and Matron re-cleans and re-wraps his eye. I go and wait with everyone else down stairs. About twenty minutes later Matron comes down with Allen, the left side of his face covered in fresh bandages. I walk over and take his hand; he flinches but doesn't pull away. We all sit down at the kitchen table and Lenalee gets Allen a cup of tea.

"Allen? Do you know who we are?" Komui asks.

"I'm not dumb…Your Komui my Chem. /Physics teacher." Komui's face falls, "Oh and the Chief?" Komui smiles.

"You remember!"

"Um I know who everyone was but I'm still cloudy on exact memories…"

"That's to be expected in your case Allen Walker."

"My case?" I step in.

"Allen do you remember the final battle?" Allen shakes his head. "Didn't think so, ok when you remember more we'll figure it out ok?"

"Ok-" Allen's cut off by his stomach growling. I laugh at the sight of him blushing.

"Time for food!" Allen's head shot up.

"Food?" I nod, "Food!" Allen cheers. Lenalee giggles, Kanda smirks, and Komui looks like he was close to tears.

"I have a feeling that we don't have enough food for your appetite Allen." Allen slumps in his chair, "But I know the perfect place. The owner there knows all our favorites." Komui smiles as he says this, Lenalee gasps.

"You don't mean..?" Komui nods, I look from one Lee to the other.

"Where?"

000

"Ah, Komui welcome back! Oh you brought the others. Hello my name is- Komui, I haven't seen you grin like that in a long time, have they..?"

"Yes" Jerry smiles and turns to Allen.

"Aw sweaty what you want to eat? Wait, let me guess, you want Mitirashi dangos and a whole lot a food."

"H-How did you know?" Jerry looked taken aback.

"Jerry its ok he hasn't completely woken up, there were some… complications."

"Oh my poor baby! I'll go make all your old favorites." With that Jerry ran to the back and came out a few minutes later with all of our old favorites. We sit down and eat. The restaurant liked exactly like the cafeteria in the Black Order, it felt…Nostalgic. I turn and almost tear up when I notice Allen's wearing his usual cloths from back at the Order, eating faster than normal. It was like good old times…Except Allen didn't remember everything. I began eating my order of curry and laugh when I see Kanda eating his usual Soba, _almost _smiling.

"Oh hunny what happened to your eye?" Jerry asks as he brings out a plate of Mitirashi dangos. Allen touches the bandages on his face.

"It happened when I was starting to wake up."

"Oh sweaty I'm sorry!"

"Its ok- are those dangos?"

"Yes they are, haven't made them in awhile, since I haven't seen you here. Made um special for ya."

"So Lenalee who else has woken up?"

"Everyone basically. Were not shore about the Noah's though. I know Road goes to school, with us and has a tattoo on her forehead of the stigma. Tyki is at the school as well, he is one of the health teachers. I'm not shore if they have woken up, but from what I can see under Tyki's curly hair he too has the tattoo of the stigma on his forehead." Allen stares out the window with wide eyes.

"Allen are you alright?" Lenalee asks.

"Lenalee remember, right now he's very unstable. He has to get used to, and fully gain all of his memories." Allen stood up.

"Mana, I saw Mana," Allen begins to tear up, "H-He's alive in this life, I have to go find him. Need to tell him I kept my promise." Allen tries to walk away, "I need to apologies for trying to bring him back."

"Allen, buddy even if Mana's alive he may not have woken up, plus that could just be someone who looks a lot like Mana."

"N-No it has to be please I want to see Mana him. Mana! Please don't leave me here." Kanda and I grab Allen and try to hold him back. Luckily Jerry had made it so we were in a secluded part of the restaurant, but still Allen was stronger. He breaks out of our grasp and runs out the door, Kanda grabs Mugan and Lenalee passes me Hia Ban, we run out to catch Allen. Lenalee runs alongside us.

"Lenalee where did you find this? I thought I lost it."

"I found it in an Antic store; it's where we found Mugan and my Dark Boots." (In this fanfiction Lenalee doesn't have her crystal form of her innocence.)

"Oh ok, well let's hurry up, with the state Allen's in someone could hurt…him…" I stop running when we entered an ally, there we see none other than Tyki Myki. He was holding Allen and had a gun pressed to his temple. "Allen!"

"L-Lavi I-I'm sorry"

"Tyki" I growl, "Little hammer, big hammer grow, grow! GROW!" I wait but nothing happens. "Lenalee?"

"The innocence in them are gone, there now only items. Remember Allen's arm, it was burnt in an alcohol fire to turn black, his arm has no innocence in it."

"Interesting" Tyki steps forward, "So it wasn't just us Noah who lost our powers, it was you exorcists as well. Well this _is_ interesting." Tyki smiles menacingly. "I'll be taking Shonen with me then. If you don't want him to have a bullet in his head, you'll let me go."

"L-Lavi" I look to Allen Longingly, Tyki opens a door that was located at the end of the alley behind him.

"Oh before I forget, don't bother looking for him or the others, Road and I are the last. The other's memories were exorcised when you so viciously killed them. But we still live." Right before Tyki disappeared with Allen I look into his eyes, I would find him. It appeared he got the message because he nodded, then, they were gone…

Omake

-Allen's POV-

I run out of the restaurant and after Mana, I see him turn into an ally and I fallow close behind. Mana turns around and I stop. Tears threaten to fall from my unbandeged eye.

"Mana?"

"Shonen?"

"Mana?" Mana beacons me over, I run willingly and hug him, and then I hear a click.

"Hehe you don't remember do you. " Mana begins, "I'm not Mana. I'm Tyki." He whispers, a flash of memories pass before my eyes. I remember Tyki ripping off my left arm and punching a hole in my heart. I feel him turning me around to face the opening of the ally were Lavi now stood, and place the gun to my head. I see the others stop behind Lavi.

"Allen!" he yells, I remember my promise not to die I made to Lavi.

"L-Lavi I-I'm sorry."

**I am so sorry I had this chapter finished but then it got erased so I re-wrote it in engineering class were my teacher thought I was working on English. Then I couldn't upload it because I'm still working on an essay on solitary confinement that was due on Friday…LAST Friday and i would of uploaded it yesterday but then my internet died on me...**

**Lavi: so you were procrastinating again on that essay?**

**Me: No I spent all my class time working on Chapters 1 through 4! Now I'm ganna fail since I don't know how to use Noodletools to access all the info I found. **

**Allen: Why did you choose solitary confinement as your subject?**

**Me: *shrugs* sounded cool and needed info incase I wanted to make a fic about one of you guys in solitary confinement. That and I am a fan of **_**the Twilight Zone. **_

_**Please review and sorry again for the late update, updates may become slower since the quarter is ending soon and I have about 5 engineering projects to finish/start. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I am so sorry for not updating a real chapter for like…months and then only updating the petition. But, I finally found the sacred journal! It wasn't in my room; apparently it decided to hide in my backpack I never use. =_=''' Well I found it and have begun to type up the rest of the chapters again! Yay! Sorry again for the cliffhanger.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man. **

**000**

"Dammit!" I punch the wall of the ally. I was about to run after them when Kanda grabs my arm. I glare back, "Let me go!" I order coldly

"Lavi he had a gun to Allen, are innocence's' don't work, we need to go to Komui and think of a plan. Going head first could get you killed or worse Allen." I turn to glare at Lenalee as well but stop when I see her close to tears and eye's full of worry.

"Fine, let's go back." I turn to Kanda, "Yuu-chan I won't run anymore, you can let go of my arm."

"Huh?" He looks at my arm to see he was still holding it. He throws my arm down in disgust like it was on fire. "Che!" Kanda began to walk back to the restaurant. When we get back, everyone was standing outside worry roles over them when they notice Allen isn't with us.

"Where is Allen?"

000

After we explain to Komui and the others what happened we drive back home solemnly. The ride is long and you can almost cut the tension with Mugan. We go inside and I run to the computer; I start typing furiously. I type in a few algorithms and hack into the school website.

"Lavi what are you doing? This is no time for video games." I stop typing.

"You think I don't know that? The one I love was kidnapped!" I glare at Komui; he looks taken a back. Then he looks confused.

"Then what are you doing?" I smile mischievous.

"I'm hacking into the school website. Once I'm fully in I can hack the server and see where Tyki lives. My guess is, is that, that's the place he's hiding Allen. I'll confront Road tomorrow in school and see if I can get anything out of her."

"No Lavi you work on finding Tyki's house, I'll handle Road." I turn to see a murderous rage rivaling Kanda's surrounding Lenalee. Kanda put a hand on Lenalee's shoulder and turns to me.

"Its ganna be hard to hack in, I've seen their computer systems in the security office." I jump up.

"What? When?" I swear it looks like Kanda was holding back a face palm.

"I was sent there awhile ago for bringing Mugan to school. You'll need to get the codes from the room." Kanda smirks, "I'll distract the security guards for you."

"Thanks, ok so," I dramatically pull up the school map on the computer, "Where the security office?"

"Here next to the Career center and the doors to the busses." Kanda points to the exits and a box that said career center. I nod and begin scribbling on a posted note.

"Kanda how are you planning on distracting the all those security guards?"

"Che."

"Ok? Lenalee how are you planning on getting close to Road?" Komui steps forward, his face completely series.

"I'll handle that I'd like to keep an eye out in case she tries something." I nod again and look back at the computer screen. 'Allen, I'll get you back please just hold on.'

000

_Where am I? I walk threw a dark room; it looks like a loft – no it's too dingy to be a loft. I hear machinery; I continue to walk forward and over to another door to see the room behind it was filled with dust covered machinery. I hear a scream-that voice, Allen! I run past machine upon machine until I see light coming through a door. I'm almost there, so close-_ "Lavi!"

I shoot forward out of the bed covered in a cold sweat. I gasp as I try to regain my bearings.

"Lavi are you alright? You were having a nightmare." I look into Lenalee's eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Ya-"

"Hurry up we have to put the plan into motion!" Kanda turns and leaves, when did he get there? I shake my head it didn't matter, I jump out of bed.

"Yuu-chan's right, I'll go take a shower and we can head out."

"Ok," Lenalee pouts, "Are you shore?" I grab my chest dramatically and fall to my knees.

"The lip! Oh the horror! Please don't use that face, I'm fine." I stand up and smile.

"Fine," Lenalee grumbles as she leaves my room. I sigh as I grab a change of clothes. "Wonder what that dream was." I shrug and leave the room.

000

"Yuu-chan why do you have Mugan with you?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.

"Che! Don't. Call. Me. That. Anyway it's for the mission." Kanda smirks and I shrink back.

"You're not ganna kill anyone are ya buddy?"

"Che." Kanda walks out of the room, seconds later we hear the front door open then close seconds after. We all look at each other then grab our bags and fallow him out the door. Once we were in the car we head out.

"So Yuu-chan-" I feel Kanda's death aura grow. "-Kanda, when are we putting the plan into motion?"

"…Lunch, that's when most of the security officers leave the room to circulate. I will create a distraction that should get the rest of them out." Kanda smirks again and lifts Mugan a little. I sweet drop. Kanda thinks for a, minuet then frowns. "You owe me big time for this."

"Huh?" Komui looks knowingly tords Kanda in the rear view mirror.

"Aw Kanda you do have a heart!" Komui pulls into the parking lot and we file out of the car.

000

Fourth period came around fast; when it ends I met up with Lenalee and Kanda. We walk up to the roof, Kanda steps over the railing and stood on the ledge. He then climbs to the point. Lenalee hands him Mugan. Kanda sent a pointed glare my way.

"You so oh me for this," He says through his teeth. He turns to Lenalee and nods, Lenalee burst out in tears.

"No don't do it! You have so much to live for!" She screams loud enough for the students on the ground to hear and look up. Kanda turns to me.

"Go!" I get it now, the last time someone tried to commit suicide all of the security came to calm them down and stop them. I ran out and down the stairs, I went right to the security room. I burst through the door. The few guards there stood immediately.

"What are you doing in here? You can't come in-"

"It's Kanda, he's lost it. H-He's standing on the ledge on the roof! He says he doesn't wanna stay. I think he's ganna jump!" I put on my mask of emotions to only show pain and worry.

"Ok, Ok we'll send someone to check-"

"He has his katana." Her eyes widen.

"Crap Charles let's go!" She calls to the other security guard; he stands and grabs his woky-talky. They run out of the room. I laugh to myself as I sit down. I start typing the appropriate algorithms and put in the flash drive and download the different passwords and then take the drive out. I look to the clock. Only five minutes have passed. Ok I have time. I re-hack into the system and change my missing assignments from five to zero and change Lenalee's D in English to a B. Lastly Kanda, I change his failing grade in Chem. To a C. I log out and run out of the room, flash drive in hand, and run to the room. When I got there I see Kanda get down from the ledge only to get down on his knees and put the blade of Mugan to his stomach.

"Don't come any closer!" I walk forward, the guards try to stop me but Kanda stops them. "Let him through."

"Hey buddy put the Katana down its ok-"

"Lenalee how was that."

"Huh?"

"If I remember correctly you said I couldn't act," Kanda replies with a smirk.

"You-this- …You were acting?"

"Yes," Kanda deadpans, the security guards relax some.

"Kanda Yuu…You did all of this to prove something?"

"Che yes officer Moa," Moa turns to me.

"Were you in on this?" She turns to Lenalee, "Were either of you?" I put my hands up in defense.

"If I was in on it do you really think I'd a called you?" Moa looks over to Lenalee next.

"Do you really think I would ruin my make up if I was in on it? My make up's expensive!" Lenalee points to her ruined mascara and Moa sighs.

"Fine lets go guys."

"But he broke the rules!"

"There kids Charles. Let them have their fun." She waves her hand dismissively.

"But-but, Moa he has a sword!"

"A katana," Kanda growls. Moa faces Kanda now.

"Why _do_ you have your swo-katana with you Kanda?"

"Che…Art class."

"Alright then come on Charles- Kanda give me the katana, I'll give it to Mr. Tiedoll to hold onto until your art class." Moa holds out her hand.

"Che I've had it all day and haven't killed anyone, I won't start now."

Moa sighs again, "Fine, but this is your second warning, a third and you're getting suspended."

"Che I know, I know." Kanda turns and waves his hand to Moa. Charles, her, and the other security personnel that hadn't left yet left. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Baka Usagi… Did you get the codes you needed?" I smirk and wink, not that you could notice with the eye patch on, and hold up the flash drive.

"But of course my dear Yuu-chan and my debt to you have been repaid."

"How?"

"We-ll before I left I changed my grade so I have no missing assignments in Spanish-"

"Lavi?" Lenalee looks to be disapprovingly.

"Don't worry you now have a B in English. And Yuu-chan-"

"How many times-"

"-Kanda! My debt to you is repaid because you now went from failing in Chem. to having a high C. Kanda's eyes widen. I laugh, I found out Kanda didn't do work in Komui's class because he was distracted by watching out for Allen. I smile sadly; Kanda was protective of his friends even if he wouldn't admit it.

"What the hell are you smiling about baka Usagi?"

"Oh nothing~ Just realized you care~ that's all ~" I jump out of the way as Mugan was drawn. Kanda and I stop however when the bell rings signaling the ending of lunch. Lenalee grabs us by the ears and drags us to the stairs that leads back inside.

"Come on you two now it's my time for the mission."

000

We enter Komui's class room. I walk past Komui and wink, though once again it was hard to tell with the whole eye patch thing, he understood and nod. I go over and sit next to Kanda.

"Alright class today we will be working pairs," he stops as the class fill with cheers. "But since you were so noisy last time and were off task I will be assigning the pairs." Everyone starts booing. Kanda sent them a glare and they stop immediately. Komui sent him a grateful look and starts to assign the groups. Kanda was paired up with Johnny, I was paired up with Rau Fa, and Lenalee was paired up with Road Kamalot. Kanda and I watch as she talks to Road. I strain my ears to hear.

-Lenalee's POV-

"Hey Road cute uniform."

"Lenalee hey I haven't seen you in awhile." Road hugs me "You want to know where Allen is don't you?" My eyes widen in shock as she lets go of me.

"How do you kno-"

"Know? Easy I _remember everything._ How you killed me over 200 years ago. How Allen killed the Earl. _Everything._"

"When?"

"About five years ago." Road smiles sweetly. "You might not want to look so worried; you don't want to make a scene now do you?" I hear the click of the safety of a gun being taken off. I smile sickly sweat, but it held venom.

"You wouldn't" Road leaned forward.

"_Try me._" She whispers.

"Where is Allen?" Road shrugs.

"Tyki took him somewhere no one would find him."

"Is he-"

"He's alive…" Road answers very bordly then she turns to me again smiling sadistically, "for now. He's so much fun to play with. But we won't kill him…dead bait is useless to us." I jump when the bell finally rings. Road gets up and leaves, the gun she once held now hidden from view. 'Where the heck does she hide that thing?' Komui, Kanda, and Lavi run to my side.

-Lavi's POV-

We listen as Lenalee repeats everything Road had told her. My heart nearly stops when she says Road had told her that Allen was bait. I walk with Kanda to art. Komui had given Lenalee and us late passes excusing us for being late.

"Kanda, who do think the Noah's are after that they're using Allen as bait?"

"Che I don't know, let's go were late enough as it is." I snicker.

"You just don't won't to be suspended."

"Damn straight baka Usagi so hurry the hell up!" I run to catch up with him and we enter the art class room. I hand Komui's note to Tiedoll and get my portrait out. I add more detail to Allen's face and soon add more color. I add silver highlights to his hair and add a light blush to his face. I finish the picture right as the bell rings. It showed Allen smiling wearing his old uniform, hand extended; Timcampy flying like he was about to land. I pick up the portrait and hand it to Tiedoll. Kanda hands Tiedoll his, it was a portrait of Lenalee. I smile; we walk out of the class room and go back to Komui's.

**Ok so I really am sorry about the mini hiatus. It was the losing the journal and everything in school and other things… But I'm not making excuse**

**Lavi: Yes she is.**

**Me:*glares* well ok fine! I shouldn't have lost the journal but I found it and am now continuing the story!**

**Lavi: Will I ever find my Allen?**

**Me:…You'll just have to wait and see! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**There are no words for how sorry I am for not updating in like three months… to make it up to all of you I'm giving you guys a triple plus one update…the story is almost over, this being the fourth from last chapter so I hope you like it. Sorry again for the very late update. Hehe that rhymed… ok on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

><p>I sit down at the computer and plug in the flash drive; I start typing and soon I'm in the schools server. I smirk as I look up Tyki's name and find his address. I type in a few codes and delete any evidence of my hacking. I stand up and stretch; looking at the clock I see that it's eleven at night, <em>perfect…<em>

"Hey Lena, Yuu-chan, I got the address." I call as I walk into the living room which was actually were the computer was next to; Komui was talking with Bookmen, Lenalee and Kanda were just sitting and waiting so when I called they had turned to me and got up. Komui and Bookmen stood as well.

"Lavi, here." Bookmen hands me a gun, "Take it just in case," I nod. Komui gives Lenalee the keys to the car. We change into black outfits so we won't be seen in the dark. Getting into the car I set up the GPS and we're there in ten minutes. I check the gun. Bookmen had taught me how to use it before I woke up when I was fifteen. Lenalee kills the lights and notices Tyki's car is missing. We sneak out to the back and go through the back door which was surprisingly unlocked. I quietly look around for a door to the basement.

"Lavi over here," Lenalee whispers to me as she points to a flight of stairs that lead to the basement. I shine a flash light down the stairs and start to quietly descend, Lenalee and Kanda fallows close behind. Once my feet hit the basement floor I look around; I see a set of chains covered blood and run over. There's a note on the chains and I pick it off to read.

_Dear young exorcists,  
>Wow you found out where I live<br>I'm impressed, but Shonen isn't here.  
>I kept him here for a bit while<br>Road "played" with him, but he was  
>leaving to much evidence. I moved<br>him to a place that you can't find  
>by hacking into a computer, Mr.<br>Bookmen Jr._

I crumple the note in my hands. Lenalee gasps and I look to where she was pointing. My eyes widen as they zone in on the ground that was eliminated by her flashlight. There on the ground was almost completely dried blood. I pull out my phone and take pictures of the chains and the ground. I then look to Lenalee and Kanda.

"Let's go, he's not here so we might as well go home and talk this over with Komui to see if he has any clues." They nod and we re-ascend the stairs. We leave the house and head towards the car. "It looks like Tyki just moved him cause the blood isn't completely dry and here-" I hand the crumpled up note to them. "-Tyki left this for us. Apparently he knew we would hack into the system to find where he lived."

"Ok. Let's go his house gives me the creeps." Lenalee says as she shivers.

-Normal POV-

A shadow moves from where it was to hidden.

"It looks like Tyki's just moved him."

"So Tyki's already moved him, damn…How am I supposed to find him?" 'Tyki you bastard, why would you bring him into this?' The shadow thinks as he moves out of the other shadows after he watches the three kids drive away in their car. The shadow steps into the moon light; it shows a man in a trench coat with a vest and tie visible. The man runs his fingers though his hair black hair. "Damn."

-Lavi's POV-

We get out of the car and walk up to the front door; it opens right as we reach it. Komui looks around our group as Kanda brushes passed him. Kanda walks into the living room, Lenalee fallowing close behind and sits next to him. Komui looks confused and looks behind me.

"He's not with us." I walk passed Komui as well and go to the computer. "Tyki just moved him." I take out the memory chip in my phone and put it in a converter. I put it in the computer and bring up the photos. Komui gasps when he sees them.

"All that blood!"

"Here this," I hand Komui the note and he reads it.

"Alright, taking this into account that they took Allen to a different location and there looking for someone. I would have to say that Allen's safe right now."

I saw red and grab Komui's collar, "Safe? Safe! You think Allen's safe? You saw the photos! All that blood! He could be bleeding out right now, and you say he's sa-" Kanda grabs me and pulls me back.

"Che he means Moyashi is alive, right now they need him so they'll keep him alive." I slump in Kanda's hold...

"Damn… We need to find him. We need to find who those Noah bastards are looking for." There is a knock at the door; Komui walks over to get it. I turn to Kanda, "Do you have any ideas?"

"I may be able to help with that." A man walks in that looks a lot like Tyki. He had the stigma Tattoo hiding under his wavy bangs.

"You bastard Noah!" Kanda draws Mugan, "I should kill you were you stand but you know where the Moyashi is." The Noah puts his hands up in defense, and smiles nervously.

"Um, BaKanda, please move Mugan away from my neck." Kanda was taken aback by the name. He pts Mugan reluctantly away and we all sit down. The Noah turns to Bookmen. "Good evening Bookmen."

"Good evening, it seems your time in are past life's Mr. Walker rubbed off on you." I turn to Bookmen.

"Gramps who is this guy?"

"This you idiot is-" the man stands up and smiles sweetly. It reminds me of Allen.

"I, young Bookmen junior, am the fourteenth Noah. I am Neah Walker." Everyone freezes. "I am here to help rescue Allen."

"Why would you? He was just your host." I growl making shore my voice is laced with venom. Neah flinches.

"Yes Allen was my old host, but what you didn't know is that I stopped trying to control him to give him my powers so he would be able to fulfill his promise to his father."

"Why?" Neah sighs.

"I am on your side, I despised the Earl, I took on a host so I could keep living so one day I could destroy him. I could not take control of Allen though…"

"Why not? Isn't that what you Noah do?" Kanda growls out.

"You idiots Neah could not take over a family member!" Bookmen shouts.

"Family member?" we all ask.

"Neah was Mana's Brother." We all blink. That name it's familiar. Then it hits me, my eyes widen as I stare at Neah.

"Y-You mean-" I point at Neah, "-Your Allen's Uncle?!" he nods

"Yes. I woke up awhile ago and have been watching over Allen. It seems Tyki has come looking for me. The one who their trying to find is me."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry! Though on the upside you do don't have to wait for as long this time to see what happens after the cliffhanger. Please Review! I sorry again!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! It's Origami Lotus here. Ok see I updated the next chapter like I promised. Sorry again for not updating in three months…ok on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

* * *

><p>"Alright, tomorrow is Friday so one day of school left. Now off to bed you all look dead on your feet." We walk to the stairs and Neah grabs my arm. It had been an hour since he told us he was the reason Allen was taken.<p>

"I'm truly sorry; I never meant to get Allen involved in this mess again." I can tell that he means it but that doesn't mean I'm not still a little mad at him.

"Don't apologies to me, apologies to Allen when we find him." I walk up the stairs and go to bed.

000

_Where am I? I was here last time. I run passed the dust covered machines and look down noticing blood stains on the ground. I fallow it, it leads to the door. Again I run to reach for it-_

I jolt awake, "Lavi are you alright?" I look up and emerald eyes meet gold.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Here" Neah passes me my eye patch and I tie it in place. "Are you sure?" I hesitate but then turn to Neah.

"I…I have this dream that I have been dreaming of for the past two days-"

"Since Allen was taken"

"Yeah…I'm in this room and then I walk through to see a giant room full of old dust covered machines. There's blood on the ground leading to this door. I hear Allen scream, than I wake up." I put my head in my hands; Neah rubs circles in my back.

"You're very close to Allen."

"Huh?"

"You have a connection to him." Neah smiles, "Come on, Komui felt bad since all of you were out so late that he, Bookmen, and Tiedoll called you in sick with the flu. He still had to go into work though, as did Tiedoll. Bookmen is down stairs." I look to the door then to Neah. "Sleep it's still early. If you have that dream again, try to go the other way to see where you are." Neah walks to the door, before he leaves I hear him whisper, '_Dreams are amazing really, to think they can show you places you have never been.'_ I lie back down and close my eyes. When I open them again, I'm back in the factory. I see the blood and begin fallowing it but stop when I remember Neah's words. I hear Allen's scream and cringe. I walk away from the scream and towards the exit. I open the door and the light blinds me momentarily. When they finally adjust I see other buildings, they all look like factories. I turn to see Tyki standing outside smoking. I turn to run until I notice Tyki has yet to notice me. I watch as Tyki drops his cigarette and steps on it.

"Damn it Neah, where are you? Shonen's fading fast," Tyki's face looks-

I shoot forward and fall out of bed. Lenalee and Kanda were at the door. "Lavi you ok?" Lenalee asks as she walks in.

"Yeah I'm fine Lena just…I need to talk to Neah." I get up and brush past Kanda as I walk down the stairs. I see Neah in the kitchen, he smiles.

"Morning-" he looks at the clock on the stove, "-ok afternoon Lavi."

"Afternoon, Neah, I saw something in the dream. I took you advice and…Tyki looked worried about why you weren't there, and said… 'Allen was fading fast.' Neah, is there something you're not telling us?"

Neah sighs and sits down as Bookmen walks in. "Neah, I told you he was observant did I not?" Bookmen takes a sip of tear.

"Yes Bookmen that you did…Now about what I'm not telling you, is…The Earl. When Allen killed him the first time, his memory was not destroyed. Tyki and Road are being forst to do the Earls bidding or the Earl will kill them for insubordination. Tyki and Road still have their memories while the others do not… That's all I know." I stood shocked.

"B-But their our enemy-"

"No their not, the Earl controlled them, when they found out what he was planning it was already too late. I found out early and that is why he killed me." Neah grimaces.

"Sooo..?"

"We need to find the Earl and kill him before he kills Allen."

"Ok well I know it's in an abandoned factory surrounded by other abandoned factories…but that's all I remember." Neah gets up and walks over to the computer He starts typing and soon a map came up with red dots all over it. "What's that?"

"It's a map of abandoned factories; do you remember what type of machines they were? The color of the building? Even how much dust there was?" I thought back but everything was blurry. This shouldn't be happening, I was a former Bookmen apprentice with a photographic memory yet I can't remember the details of that stupid dream! I shake my head. How can this be happening? Allen needs my help- Bookmen places a hand on my shoulder.

"Lavi it is normal not to remember dreams."

"But-"

"I can try to hypnotize you if you so wish, it could help."

"Yes please Bookmen." I sit down on the couch and Bookmen brought over a seat.

"I'm going to count back from 3, 3…2…1…" Bookmen taps my forehead and darkness envelopes me. "Alright Lavi I am going to bring you back to the factory. I want you to tell me what you see."

"K Gramps." I begin to walk in the factory. I walk over to the machines and swipe my finger over it; a large amount of dust was picked up. "Ok, there's a lot of dust; probably at least a few years at the minimum since any of this equipment was used." I walk outside and ignore Tyki when I go outside. "The building is a bage- oran-" Allen screams and Tyki cringes.

"Lavi?" Bookmen calls to me, I ignore him and I fallow Tyki as he ran back inside. He almost reaches the door when Road burst through it crying. Before the door closes I see Allen; bloodied and chained with chains connected to the ceiling.

"Allen!" Allen weakly lifts his head. "L-Lavi?"

"Lavi!" Bookmen yells. I flinch, it sounds like he just yelled in my ear.

"Yeah Gramps?" I feel something hit my head, "Ow!"

"Lavi get back on task"

"Alright" I hesitantly leave the room but not before seeing a man with a creepy smile walk towards Allen. I leave as I hear him scream again. Tears fall from my eyes as I walk away from him. I look at the machines and begin to examine them. "Hey Gramps?"

"Yes?" I look to a wall that is holding empty roles of fabric.

"I think this used to be an old factory for making clothing." I pick up an old scrap, it was camaflodge pattern. I look to some file cabinets and pull out a pattern for a uniform. I think back to my freshman year when I was in U. . "It's a factory for making uniforms for soldiers in WWII."

"Wow Bookmen he really was a good apprentice." Neah replies.

"I learned that in this life, WWII was after my first life ended. Idiot" I whisper the last part.

"Alright Lavi, I'm going to wake you up now. When I count to three you will wake up. 1…2…3…" I feel Bookmen tap my forehead and I open my eyes to see the cracked ceiling of the living room. I stand up from the coach.

"So~ how'd I do~?"

"Great you've narrowed it down to one area."

"Yes!" I exclaim

"Lavi what happened? You were crying." Neah asks as he moves from his seat at the computer to sit next to me. I touch my cheek and feel that it's wet. I solemnly sit back on the coach and wipe the tears away.

"I saw Allen…He was covered in blood and was chained. When I walked into the room he looked up and said my name. It looked like he was looking right at me. Then I had to leave to see what else I could find…I saw a glimpse of a man in the room smiling. When I left I heard Allen scream in pain again."

"That man was probably the Earl. He used to look human but his Noah form looks like what you know him as…"

"Neah I believe you that Tyki and Road are good. Road was in tears when she left the room Allen was in. Also when Tyki was outside he said Allen was fading fast…He looked worried. So when he kidnapped Allen was…was…that an act?"

"At first probably not. He really thought he could find me with Allen but he didn't plan to hurt him."

"Che, how do you know so much about their plans?" Kanda and Lenalee were standing in the door way.

"How?"

"The whole time, now explain."

"I've bugged their phones a while back."

"Um Neah you said you had been watching over Allen for awhile now right?" Lenalee asks.

"Yes, how come?" she walks up to him and slaps him across the face.

"How could you! Cross has been abusing him for a long time!"

"What?!" Neah seem surprised.

"You didn't know?" Lenalee seems taken aback.

"No Cross is good at evading. I lost them in England." Neah grimaces. "If I'd of known I would have never have asked Cross to take care of him."

"You asked Cross?!"

"Yes in this life I became good friends with Cross. He _was_ a trusted friend. I left Allen in his care when Allen was very young because I didn't want him dragged into this." Neah went back over to the computer, "It will take awhile for the computer to tell us were exactly the factory is." We hear the door open.

"I'm home my sweet Lenaleee!" Komui went to give Lenalee a hug but she side stepped him. Komui looks up to see all of us. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Lavi and I have put our heads together and found out where their keeping Allen. The computer will take awhile to render the data to give us the location though."

"Ah well that's great news!"

"Yes it is but...Neah how long were you with Allen back then?"

"Ah miss Lenalee, not even I that I'm shore of...but if you wish I can tell you about Allen past in this life?"

"Could you, I would love to hear! He's like my baby brother." Lenalee smiles hopefully.

"Shore, now gather round everyone." Neah moves to sit in an arm chair. Everyone sits on the coach or ground. Bookmen was still in the chair he had brought in, Lenalee sat on the coach with Komui. Kanda sat against the wall and I leaned against the coach from my seat on the ground. "Aright...A long, long-"

"Neah please be serious." I whine

"Fine, fine...Ok so I guess it would have been eight years ago Mana and I were walking around the streets of London, Mana and I had woken up and were searching for Allen. I had told Mana of Allen's past life and he felt dreadful, he hadn't known I had implanted my memories into Allen and wanted to find him to say he had loved him and it hadn't been because he had my memories. I had gone with him because I loved Allen too; I had gotten to know Allen a lot in our passed life. We knew Allen probably was still asleep but we wished to see if he had a good life." Neah takes a deep breath, "Mana and I walked passed an orphanage to see a small boy with chestnut colored hair being beaten by an older boy. We ran to the boy's side and the older one ran away. When we got a good look at the him we froze."

"It was Allen wasn't it?" I ask with my hand raised. Neah nods and I lower my arm.

"Yes it was Allen, we asked what his name was but he said he didn't have one, that people just called him Red. After an hour or so of talking we asked Allen if he wanted to stay with us. He said yes and we filled out the paperwork and he became Allen Walker, my nephew, and Mana's son... Ironically it was Christmas when Mana adopted him. Life was great for awhile. Allen slowly began to trust us more and soon was smiling and his mask had fallen.

"We home schooled him because he refused to go to school. Life had been cruel to him again because his left arm was again deformed. His parents, even though deformities are more common now, had abandoned him. We were happy. It was their loss, if they had kept Allen there could have been a chance that we wouldn't have been able to find him." I clench my fist in rage. So Allen was abandoned again...It wasn't fair, Neah smiles sadly at the memory.

"Neah you said 'life was great for awhile' what happened?"

"Ah so you picked up on that did you? Yes something did happen. The Millennium Earl woke up." We all flinch at the name. "It had been about three years since Mana adopted Allen and we had gone to the park. We had met Cross two years prier and he had joined us for a picnic. It had been fun evening, until I felt as if someone was fallowing us. I looked around and saw the Earl. Cross didn't know who he was since he didn't have his memories but he _did_ get a bad feeling about him… He was right, I gave Allen to Cross and told Allen it was safer to be with him. Cross took him and they left… Mana and I met the Earl and he brought out a gun…H-He shot my b-brother in the chest saying 'now you know hour it feels to loose family,' and left. I called an ambulance but it was too late…Mana told me to watch over Allen and when he woke up to tell him he loved him…He died in my arms."

"Oh Neah!" Lenalee cried, all of us were close to tears except Bookmen and Kanda.

"I kept my promise," Neah whips a tear out of his eye. "I watched over Allen as Cross trained him…but after two years Cross and Allen just seemed to vanish. I began searching all over for them. For three years I searched. I found Cross but Allen wasn't there. He said he was living with some friends. I saw Tyki take Allen, I fallowed them but lost Tyki. I went to his house and saw you guys leaving saying he was moved." Neah was crying by now and shaking. "I-I broke my promise to Mana. I basically handed Allen to the Earl!" Lenalee runs up to Neah and tries to console him.

"Neah we'll find him." We hear a bell ring. I walk over to the computer and my eyes widen as did my smile.

"Neah the computers found the address!" Everyone rushes in,

"Alright we head out tomorrow. Does anyone know how to use a gun?" Lenalee, Bookmen and I raise our hands. We all look to Lenalee.

"What? Girl scout's camping trip." (A/N true story bro. learned how to shoot a bebe gun in like 5th grade at Girls scout camp)

"O…K..? Well I have some guns in my suit case..? Really Girl Scout's teaches how to shoot now?! What the hell is the world coming to?!" There was silence. Neah coughs into his hand. "Ok well one sec." He lifts and comes back with a sit case. He begins pulling out magazines-for guns- guns, and vests. "These are bullet proof vests; wear them under your shirts. Ok Lenalee this is a good gun for you, its police issue 9mill." Neah hands Lenalee a gun and a matching magazine. "Bookmen I'm assuming your coming to observe?" Bookmen nods. "Ok Komui you'll drive and stay in the car in case we need a fast getaway. Kanda Lenalee Lavi. You'll go look for Allen. Kanda, Lenalee, you'll go against Tyki and Road. Lavi you know where Allen was being held right?" I nod, "Ok so you'll go to Allen." Lenalee meekly raises her hand.

"Neah, what are you going to be doing while were fighting?"

An insane smile stretched over Neah's face that rivaled Tyki's. "I, my dear, will be fighting the Millennium Earl." We all shrink back. Bookmen and Komui stand up; Komui looking pale after finding out Lenalee can shoot, and walk to Neah.

"Alright well I'll make dinner then it's off to bed, we want to be at our best when we rescue Allen."

**My fingers hurt. Sorry I Know I said triple update plus one but I'm currently typing them up as we speak. So they will all be out today it's just matter of what time…but they will be up soon like by tonight…did I mention my fingers hurt?**

**Neah: yes you have Origami Lotus…**

**Me: Ok wanted to make sure…**

**Neah: How's you carpel tunnel**

**Me" -_-''' don't remind me…typing this much in a short time is not good for my hand…*goes to emo corner***

**Neah: please review so she can remember the reason she's writing this many chapter at once.* looks over to Origami lotus* oh…crap… is she dead? *kicks her ***

**Me: …ow…**

**Neah: nope not dead**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi I forgot to do a disclaimer in the last chapter so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

><p>We sat in the car in silence. I kept unloading and reloading my gun. Kanda was polishing Mugan and Neah was cleaning his gun. We had rented a VW Micro bus so we could quickly jump out or in the back of the car. Bookmen was smoking and Lenalee was in the front with him and Komui.<p>

"_One mile, until you are at your destination."_ The GPS says. A minute later we enter the factories parking lot. We jump out and run to the one that says 14 on it. It was the one used to be a sewing factory. We run in, guns ready and Kanda had Mugan drawn. I turn to Neah and he nods. Tyki and Road run out and begin fighting. We could see though that it was half-hearted.

"Road we know about the Earl and you." Lenalee says to Road.

"Really? Good because I didn't want to kill you. We have to keep fighting though or Lord Milleni will notice something's up." Lenalee nods. I run past the sewing machines with Neah and burst through the door and narally miss getting shot in the face; I turn and see the Earl in his human form a gun slightly smoking in his hands. Neah charges at him and they burst through a door to another room. I look around the room when I hear someone softly calling my name. I look around behind me to see Allen half-hanging by chains. I run over to his side.

"L-Lavi?"

"Yeah it's me lil'buddy"

"I-I'm sorry" tears begin falling from his eyes. "I-I thought h-he was M-Mana…I-I didn't r-relies it was T-Tyki."

"It's ok " I begin trying to pick the locks of the chains.

"L-Lavi it-it was-was the E-Earl. Tyki an-and Road, I-I could s-see they didn't want t-to hurt m-m-me."

"I know, Neah told us."

"U-Uncle Neah? He's alive?"

"Yes he's fighting the Earl."

"I have to go…have to help." Allen winces when he tries to move.

"Don't move," I take in his disheveled form. I wince, he was bleeding all over. I finally get the locks picked and Allen begins to fall when the chains give way. I catch and he whimpers in pain. I lay him on the ground. "Allen? Can you still hear me?" Allen lolls his head back and forth. I open his eyes; the whites of his eyes were a yellowish color. Crap he has jondas! I check his pulse, faint but still there.

"Lavi I'm…sorry…couldn't keep…m'promise"

"What promise?" I ask as I check to see if he had any broken bones. It appeared he had a couple broken ribs, one of his arms was broken as was one of his legs were broken if the way it was bent was any indicator, and both his wrists were dislocated from holding all of his weight when he had been chained.

"M'Promise…ta st'live" Allen winced, I freeze.

"Y-You remember?"

"Yem…"

"H-How much."

"Eve-thing" Allen's eyes closed, he felt cold and his lips were beginning to gain a bluish color, and his hair was caked in blood.

"Allen? Allen! Stay with me!" I hear a gunshot go off then another. I run into the next room where Neah had been fighting with the Earl. Neah lies on the ground his arm bleeding. The Earl lies a few feet away a bullet in his head. "Neah you ok?"

"Yep" he winces as he stands up, "Wish we had vests like these back in the day." He had a hole in his shirt, "Hurts like hell though."

"Neah we have to hurry, Allen's lost a lot of blood and won't wake up." Neah and I run to Allen's side and Neah pulls out a woky-talky.

"Komui?"

"Yes? Is everything ok? How's Lenalee? Did you find Allen?"

"Yes…Komui call an ambulance Allen's critical."

"O-Ok" I gently pick Allen up, his face contorts in pain and he whimpers. We walk out to see Lenalee and Road with a few scrapes and Tyki and Kanda had a few gashes on them. They run over to us.

"Allen! I'm so sorry I-I never wanted to hurt you please-"

"Road!" Tyki interrupted, "He's not awake you have to wait." Road nods, we walk out of the factory and Komui runs over to us. I notice Bookmen standing in the shadows.

"Allen! Oh my gosh, here lay him down."Komui takes off his long jacket and lays it on the ground. I lay Allen on top of the jacket and Bookmen walks over.

"Let me see him." Bookmen begins checking Allen's pulse like I had done. "It's dangerously faint." We could soon hear the sirence and soon they were taking Allen away. Neah sat in the back because he needed medical attention as well.

* * *

><p>We get out of the car and rush to the emergency room. We see Neah sitting in one of the waiting room chairs, his arm covered in bandages and in a sling. He stands up to meet us.<p>

"Neah how's Allen?"

"He's critical; he's in surgery right now and is in need of blood but their low on his blood type…I don't match."

"I do! I have the same blood type!" A nurse takes me to another room and takes a liter of blood, they have me drink a small carton of juice afterworlds and give me a cookie. They said they were going to need more blood so they gave me more juice. I went back to everyone after they had taken more blood and dizzily sit down. We wait in silence for an hour or so. Neah and I begin to pase back and forth. Komui had gone to get coffee. Lenalee looks from Neah to me.

"Come on you guys, Allen will be fine, he's strong… You're going to wear out the ground at this rate." We continue paising. Komui comes back a little later.

"How long have they been pasing this time?" Komui asks Lenalee.

"They haven't stopped for the hour. Where have you been?"

"I was talking to a nurse. She says that Allen is still in a critical state but is starting to stable out. There almost done with surgery." Neah stops and I bump into him.

"He's stable?" Komui nods. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. I walk over and fall into a seat. Half an hour later a doctor walks out still dressed in his bloodied scrubs. Neah stands up.

"How is he? How is my nephew?"

"We were able to stablolize him and he's had a couple of blood transfusions…He's still under anesteatia and were going to keep him asleep for awhile till he heals a bit or he'll be in too much pain that morphine won't be able to even help him."

"Can we see him?" I ask

"Yes of course, but only a few of you."

"You and Neah go see Allen we'll go home and see him tomorrow."

"Ok" we enter Allen's room and run to his side. I start crying and I can hear sobs that indicate Neah is doing the same. Road and Tyki had left a little earlier after talking with Neah. I hold one of Allen's bandaged hands, as the doctor tells us all of Allen's injuries. I wince; I had been right about all of the brakes. After a few hours Neah falls asleep, I pick up a book Tyki had left and begin reading. I was about half way through the book when I hear Allen beginning to move. I put the book down making sure to mark the page and squeeze Allen's hand gently.

"Hey Allen your ok, you're safe." He opens his eyes slowly.

"L-Lavi?" I smile sadly.

"Yeah it's me." I whisper. Allen begins to tear up.

"A-Am I alive?" I squeeze his hand again.

"Yes you're alive." Allen closes his eyes and smiles sadly.

"At least I could keep my promise this time around." Allen opened his eyes and looks into mine. I felt as if I was looking into a storm of pain and sadness…but also longing. "Lavi I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that why?"

"I'm sorry for forgetting you."

"You mean that wasn't just the blood loss?"

"No…When Tyki and Road kidnapped and tor-…" He takes a deep breath, "and torchard me, all I could think and hope for was that you would save me. I was curious as to why because you were a friend of mine in the order and but as I thought about it I slowly began to remember and after a painful session of being left in complete silence and darkness all my memories flooded back." A tear fell from Allen's unbandged eye and I wiped it away with my thumb.

"I'm so happy you remember. Everyone has been telling me you might stay asleep forever. But I had faith in you; I somehow knew you would wake up." Allen lifted a bandaged hand and wiped away a tear I hadn't realized I had shed. I lean over and kiss Allen chastely on the lips when I pull away I brush the hair out of his face and lean my head against his. I close my eyes. "You should sleep your still hurt."

"But-"

"No buts" I smile as I hold his hand. "I'll be right here when you wake up. Cross my heart and hope to die" I draw a cross on my chest. "And if you want I won't let go." I reach over and press the call button. A nurse comes in and injects more pain meds into Allen's I.V. She walks away and Allen's eyes droop. I kiss his hand as Allen struggles to keep his eyes open. "Right here." Allen nods and closes his eyes, resigning himself to sleep…

* * *

><p>It had been a month since the Earl was killed, and Allen was saved. I visited him every day and Road came after cheer practice with Tyki. Lenalee and Kanda would come visit Allen on Fridays with everyone else. Neah became an English teacher at the high school and was back on good terms with Tyki and Road. He had bought the house next to Komui's and allowed me to move in since Bookmen was leaving to observe the next war. Allen was awake for the last week and I had caught him up on everything he missed. He was going to be discharged in a few days but had to stay in a wheel chair because his arm and leg were still broken. His other injuries had healed including his ribs. Everything had finally begun to calm down<p>

* * *

><p>It was Sunday afternoon and I was at the hospital with Neah to pick up Allen. I was standing outside Allen's room because Neah wanted to tell Allen something.<p>

"Hey Allen"

"Hi Uncle Neah"

"Allen I have something to tell you," I hear the sound of a chair moving.

"Sure"

"Alright…Mana and I woke up before we adopted you. When you left with Cross that day Mana was killed…"

"W-Why are you telling me this?"

"Before he died he told me to tell you that when he adopted you in your passed life…It was because he loved you not because my memories were in you."

"Really?" Allen asks in a small voice.

"Yes…Also he asked me to watch over you. So I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me."

"Can I?"

"Yes"

"Thank you Uncle Neah!" Allen exclaims. I walk into the room to see Allen hugging Neah tears falling freely from his face. He turns to me when Neah helps him into his chair, a brood smile illuminating his face. "Lavi did you here?"

"Yep I did, which is awesome because that means we'll be living together!"

"Huh?"

"Neah let me move in too since the old panda left on urgent Bookmen duties."

"Cool that means we can hang out more!"

"He hem I want it kept PG-13 in my house though guys." Allen's face turns bright red.

"Uncle Neah!" Allen yells.

"Kidding, kidding, plus it's not you I'm worried about." He turns to me. "You had better be a good gentleman to my nefew Bookmen junior." I mock salute.

"Yes sir! Now let's get Allen home, he probably wants to leave this dreary old hospital room."

"Aw but the view is so pretty," Allen says sarcastically while pointing out the window to the parking lot.

"I agree but come on let's get you home." Neah answers as he pushes Allen's chair out the room and toward the exit.

"Home…" Allen smiles warmly. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok next chapter is the epilogue…I'm warning you guys now it will be kinda short… I'm…so…tired…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzz<strong>

**Lavi: Well she just crashed… Well please review!**


	10. Epilogue

**Hiya Origami Lotus here. Ok so finally it is here the Epilogue is here! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

"Wow I love what Neah's done to the place." Johnny called from the dining room.

"I agree," Summon answered.

"Hey you two quite playing chess and help decorate Lavi and Neah should be back soon with Allen!" Reever called from the living room as he helped Tapp with the 'Welcome Home' banner. Komui was asleep in Neah's study after hiding from Matron. "Lenalee please go wake up the Chief."

"Already on it," Lenalee called as she held up a mug of coffee, the mug looked almost identical to the one Komui had at the Order.

"Section leader Reever can't we take a break, this is worse than overtime."

"This is for Allen you remember what he did for the order in our pasted life? This is the least we can do for him."

"True he did save the Order," Johnny agreed.

"And he tried to save me even after I had turned into a fallen one." Summon got up and went to help placing the streamers around the walls. Road and Tyki were hanging balloons everywhere they could and Jerry was cooking in the kitchen, making everyone of Allen's favorites.

"Hey Daisya, General Yeeger could you bring in the next plate of dangos to the buffet table?"

"Sure" they took the plates and set them down on the buffet. Tyki was setting up balloons there; the three of them stare at each other.

"No hard feeling?" Tyki asks nervously.

"We cool man. Can't be mad at my boy Al's family." Tyki put a hand out to shake but Daisya grabbed it and pulled him into a hug. Tyki looks to Yeeger.

"You are forgiven. You were a valiant appointment." Tyki sighs then stops.

"What about Road?" They both nod. "Ok…Road were forgiven!" he calls out to Road.

"Yay~" Road came out of nowhere and glomps Tyki.

"Guys…Why are the ages different?" Lenalee asks.

"Huh?"

"Johnny you're in my chem. class."

"Oh I'm not a student, I'm an assistant teacher I help the chief and section leader Reever. So does Tapp." Lenalee smiles warmly.

"It's nice to have everyone back together." Matron walks out holding a few bottles of soda. Kanda walks in.

"Baka Usagi, the ex-Noah, and the baka Moyashi are outside." Everyone rushes into the living room holding streamers. The door opened and Lavi walks in carrying Allen.

"_Surprise!_" Everyone yells as they through the streamers. "Welcome Home Allen!" Allen smiles as Neah brings in his Wheel chair and Lavi helps him into it.

"I'm home." Allen smiles warmly.

* * *

><p>Kanda, Lenalee Lavi and Allen enter the school. Lavi was pushing Allen's chair and smiling re-a-shoring to him. Allen smiles.<p>

"Who would have thought I used to be able to fight Akuma but now not high school." Neah walks up.

"Uncle Neah! Uncle Tyki being means he said I can't have candy for breakfast!"

"Did he say anything about cake?"

"No" Neah winks.

"Loophole."

"Nice brother, undermine my authority." Tyki walks up to Neah, "Real nice," Lavi turns to Allen.

-Lavi's POV-

"I'm happy to have you back Allen."

"It's good to be back."

"Get to class all of you!" We turn and grow shocked It Was-

"Who are you?" Neah asks stepping protectively in front of us.

"I am the new principle Levier and this-"he points to a man with blond hair in a braid. "-is the new vice principle Link." 'Crap' we all think, 'they got reincarnated too!'

**And thus they lived happily ever after…the end.**

**I'm sorry again for going on a hiatus for three months… I hope completing the fanfic can make it up to you guys… ok well its 3:30 am right now I'm going to sleep now. If it's not too much trouble could you please review? It helps to have feedback on this story so I know whether or not to right another story.**


End file.
